


Plot?  What Plot?

by pir8grl



Series: For Your Viewing Pleasure [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: OK…get your minds out of the gutter!  We’ve all been watching it, and definitely not for the plot!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: For Your Viewing Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570414
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Plot?  What Plot?

Snart narrowed his eyes at the scene unfolding on the screen. “Blah, blah, blah. Bad guys. Who cares. Where’s the kid?” 

“I’m tryna follow the story here,” Mick griped. 

Sara shot him a look. “Why?” 

“Professional interest,” Mick replied loftily. 

“No one watches this for the story, Mick. They watch it for the kid. Who hasn’t shown up yet.” 

“Well, it’s not like the ship’s that big,” Sara pointed out reasonably. “He must be there somewhere.” 

“Guys! I wanna watch this. It’s a prison break!” 

“Yes, Mick, a very crappily planned one,” Snart replied absently. “He’d do better on his own than throwing in with that bunch of losers.” 

Sara clutched his arm suddenly. “Look! There he is! Aaaawww….look at his little cheeks!” 

“Cute little bugger,” Mick muttered. 

Sara threw a handful of popcorn at the screen. “Oh, no! You do not touch the kid!” 

“If it was me, I’d ice that guy,” Snart agreed. 

Mick gave him a long suffering look. “If you shut up and watch, maybe he will.” 

“No! Don’t leave him alone on the ship with that thing!” 

“Miss Lance, might I remind you that you are watching a work of fiction?” Gideon interjected. 

The AI was ignored in favor of a chorus of expletives in response to the action onscreen. 

“He’ll get out,” Snart said with certainty. 

“How can you be so sure, Mr. Snart?” Gideon asked with something in her tone that might almost be considered curiosity. 

“He’s highly motivated, Gideon.” 

“Oh, dear. I thought this was a family show. Did he really just execute those people?” 

Sara shrugged. 

“Horny guy had it coming,” Mick remarked philosophically. 

“It’s a work of fiction,” Snart reminded the AI. 

“And there goes the evil droid!” Sara crowed. 

“I’m afraid I really don’t understand your emotional investment in this program.” 

“Look, Gideon, it’s all about--”

“Oh my God, he smiled!” 

“Sometimes I just don’t understand human behavior," Gideon observed mournfully.


End file.
